


Happy Little Accidents

by Ashcat252



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Blow Jobs, Body Positive, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, The couples mentioned are eighteen, plus size character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: After two long years together, Ruby and Aasim finally decide to make love for the first time. They get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

Ruby thought it would have came naturally to her. That she would know what to do when the moment came. But when the time came when she and Aasim were finally going to lose their virginity to each other, she froze up. She had no idea what she was doing at all. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Aasim whispered against his girlfriend’s lips. “Do you want to stop?” He asked, making sure to look into her bright blue eyes. Though he was trying his best to hide it, he was nervous too. He had no idea what he was doing either. 

Ruby took in a deep breath. They’d been dating since they were both sixteen and both weren’t ready to take that next step. It was two years later and they both couldn’t wait any longer. There was no way Ruby was going to stop just yet. 

Her fingers moved to her hair-tie as she let her hair down. Her red curls fell down her shoulders and to the middle of her back, framing her flushed face beautifully. It made Aasim’s heart race, just like when he first realized he had a crush on her. 

“I don’t wanna stop.” She said, her southern tone laced with determination. Aasim licked his lips and nodded, his hands finding their way to the hem of her tank top. She let him pull the piece of fabric over head, her cheeks darkening as it fell against the floor. 

She couldn’t look up at him. Her hands shook as she instinctively wrapped her arms around her front. Her breasts were practically spilling from her old bra, outgrown long ago. Her tummy was lined with soft rolls and she couldn’t help but cover that up to. 

Aasim had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He reached for her hands, a gentle touch, and pulled her arms away from her body. 

“You are beautiful, Ruby.” Aasim assured his girlfriend. His movements were slow as he reached around her bra. He fumbled with it for a few moments, having never messed with one in his life, and Ruby waited patiently until her boyfriend successfully had it unclasped. 

She couldn’t help but sigh in relief as it left her skin. It always felt better to not have one on. It wasn’t until seconds later did she notice Aasim’s eyes on her. The boy had a look in his eyes that she’d only ever seen when their make out sessions got a little too intense. 

“You can touch ‘em if you want.” Ruby suggested. The young man gave a hesitant nod as did just that, his hands grasping the soft, freckled mounds of flesh. Ruby let out a shutter of a breath at the feeling. 

“Ruby...” Aasim trailed off as he leaned in close to her chest, slowly at first to give her time to push him away. She didn’t, of course, and he went on to put one hard nipple in his mouth. 

Ruby gasped sharply, her small hands gripping at his shoulders. The sound only egged him on more, his movements more determined as he trailed up her neck, his hands still massaging her breasts with ease. 

“Can I take your pants off?” He asked in a heavy breath in her ear. She couldn’t help it, her answer came out in a desperate plea, _“yes!”_

He groaned under his breath at the sound of it as he worked to get her pants off and onto the floor. She worked to get his shirt off and after that they were kissing, her back pressed against the mattress. He kissed her deeply, his hand running up and down the expanse of her thigh. 

When their kissing finally slowed, Aasim’s hand had found itself pressing against her womanhood, over her soaked panties. She moaned shakily, rutting up against his hand. Maybe Aasim liked the desperation in her face a little too much, so he settled with teasing her another day, when they were both used to the stimulation. So he simply pulled it down her legs and let her take her time with spreading apart for him. 

Aasim was aching behind his pants as he laid his eyes on his girlfriend’s glistening womanhood. He loved the red curls surrounding it, it was just so her. Aasim felt no hesitation as he lowered himself downward, pressing his mouth against her clit. 

“A-Aasim!” Ruby moaned out, her back arching instantly. She had no clue that her boyfriend had almost no idea what he was doing. All she really knew for sure was that his tongue felt like heaven as she struggled to keep her moans low. 

It didn’t take much to have her thighs start to quiver as she stuttered out that she was close. Aasim kept a steady pace, his tongue working at her clit during each wave of her orgasm until she gently pushed him off. 

“Good gosh.” She breathed out. Aasim wiped his mouth and gave a cheeky grin as he finally moved to take his own pants and boxers off. It was Ruby’s turn to stare in pure awe. She’d never seen a penis outside of textbooks before and she was astonished by Aasim’s size, and it only took a few seconds for her to remember that soon it was going to be in her. 

“Can I...?” Ruby trailed off as she reached out her hand. He nodded his head a little too vigorously and then she had her hand wrapped around it. Her movements were cautious at first as she watched his expression twitch with each pump of her fist. And then excitement fluttered in her tummy at the thought of making him feel good just as he’d done to her. 

Aasim gasped sharply as Ruby’s tongue lapped at the head. “God, baby,” He breathed just as she wrapped her mouth around it. He had his fingers in her hair, his grip gentle as she moved up and down the shaft. She used her tongue as she sucked, her eyes fluttering up to look up at her boyfriend every so often. Ruby truly loved seeing the affect she had on him. 

“Ruby, baby, I’m not gonna last. We gotta...god...I need to be inside you.” It came off in a slight beg and it didn’t take long for Ruby to realize what he meant. She came off his cock with a ‘pop’ and laid back against the twin sized mattress. 

Aasim spread her legs apart, aligning his cock head to her tight entrance. This was the moment they had tried their best to prepare for. However, they still had no condoms and certainly no birth control. They had talked about the pull out method and Aasim had said he’d try his best to do that. 

But with the way her walls felt against his cock as he pressed inside, he knew that would be one hard task. 

Ruby was stiff beneath him, so he focused solely only her. He watched as her face scrunched up, her fists tight in the sheets. They both knew this would hurt for her, so Ruby tried her best to keep her breathing steady as she got used to the stretch. 

“Ruby,” Aasim called out, beckoning his lover to finally open her eyes. Those pools of blue opened slowly, tears falling down the side of her face soon after. He kissed them away, the action filling the young lady’s heart with warmth. 

“Love you,” He whispered, his kisses peppering her freckled cheeks. She couldn’t help but smile, the pain slowly fading away. 

“Love you, too, sweetie. You can move now if ya want.” She said in between in her own little kisses against his stubble covered cheeks. His hips moved, pace slow and careful despite the need building up inside of him. 

Little by little, the burning eased into an enjoyable sensation. “Faster, baby,” Ruby breathed after awhile. After a reassuring nod from the redhead, Aasim’s pace quickened. He gripped at her waist to keep steady as he her walls tightened around him with each thrust. 

Ruby’s back was arching, her nails digging into her boyfriend’s shoulders as he drove into her body. Aasim couldn’t hold back any longer, not that Ruby minded at all. She wanted him to lose himself, wanted more than anything to be the reason for it. 

“Fuck, Ruby... I...” Aasim didn’t want it to be over so soon. But she was so tight and warm, begging him to move faster. He couldn’t help but want to come right inside of her, to fill her up completely. He couldn’t think clearly enough to understand how serious such a thought really was. 

And much to his surprise, Ruby was in the same boat. Her head and body were clouded with lust as she whispered, “Come for me, Aasim.” 

He came with a strangled sound in the crook of her neck, his hips sputtering until every last drop spilled inside of her. For the time being, they didn’t think anything of it as they kissed passionately, murmuring their love for each other. 

Aasim cleaned Ruby up shortly after. She was sore and there was a mix of come and blood on the sheets, so they moved to the bed on the other side of the room they shared, promising each other they’d clean the mess the next day. All they wanted to do in that moment was hold each other. 

And so, that was what they did. They laid together on that cramped bed, not once thinking about the consequences of their actions. Too busy in love to care.


	2. Chapter Two

Ruby was determined not to think about what happened other than it felt amazing. It seemed as though Aasim had the same idea as time went on as it usually did. They felt as though if they ignored it, nothing would come out of it. 

That was until Ruby discovered that her period was late. 

“Shit.” Ruby cursed into her hands. Aasim was on a hunt with Louis, so she was alone with the anxiety pooling in the pit of her stomach. She could hear Willy and AJ playing outside, the sound of their laughter usually a joyous noise, but all Ruby wanted to do then was vomit. 

A knock on the door caused her to jolt, a rushed “Yes?!” Spilling from her lips. The door opened slowly, showing Clementine and Violet with concerned looks on their faces. Clementine stepped inside first, her legs still shaky on her prosthetic but she was slowly getting used to the feeling. 

“We just wanted to check in on you.” Clementine gave as Violet came in then and stood beside her girlfriend. 

”You just haven’t been yourself lately. Like something’s been on your mind.” Violet said, her tone cautious. Ruby didn’t know what to say. If she said it out loud, then it’d actually be real. She supposed it didn’t really matter. It was real. 

Ruby let out a soft sob and both girls were beside her in an instant. They sat quietly and waited for Ruby to speak, and it didn’t take long for it all to come spilling out. 

“I-I think I’m p-pregnant.” Ruby cried into the palm of her hands. “Can’t believe I let this ha-happen.” She added in a stutter, mostly to herself. 

The three of them sat in silence again and Ruby wanted to vomit all over again. She really did screw up. Another mouth to feed? They were going to kick her out for sure. These negative thoughts rang inside Ruby’s head for what felt like ages before Clementine gave a comforting squeeze to her shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Ruby. If it turns out that you are, it’s your choice to figure out what you want to do. We’ll be here for you no matter what.” Clementine’s tone was sure, and it only spurred on Violet’s nod in agreement. 

Ruby smiled softly. “I’m glad to hear that, y’all. I think I need some time to figure it all out. Talk to Aasim about it.” Her voice was hoarse from crying, but she couldn’t help but feel better after talking to her friends. 

Their silence after that was a nice one. It didn’t last long however once Omar’s voice could be heard from outside. He sounded beyond aggravated. 

Violet got up with a groan. “Sounds like the boys knocked over Omar’s cooking pot again.” They all let out a soft laugh after that. Violet reached out her hand and Clementine couldn’t help but smile as she took hold of it. The blond helped her girlfriend to her feet, but they didn’t pull their hands away. 

“Remember what I said. No matter what you choose, we will figure it out together.” Clementine said. Ruby gave her a nod, her smile small as they shut the door behind them. 

~*~ 

Ruby decided to wait until after supper to talk to Aasim. She figured it would be better to bring it up after they’d all eaten and he was cleaned and recharged from that day’s hunt. Still, he could tell something was on her mind the entire time. She didn’t talk as much as everyone else, didn’t even joke about manners as AJ and Willy each let out burps, all louder than the next. She would have at least joined in after awhile. 

But, she didn’t. She just kept her eyes on her stew, slowly taking a bite every so often. He laid a comforting hand on the small of her back and she gave him a small smile. It was easy to notice then how red and puffy her eyes really were. 

Worry filled him immediately. He knew better than to bring it up right there though. That would have caused everyone else to worry and then Ruby would have gotten overwhelmed. 

But sure enough, as soon as all the food was eaten and bowls were put away, he was sure to sit her down and talk to her as soon as their bedroom door shut. 

To his surprise though, she was the one who spoke up first. 

“Sweetie, come sit down beside me for a minute.” Ruby said, her southern tone calm despite the nervousness settling in her features. Aasim did as he was told and took her hand on instinct. 

“I don’t know how else to say it so I’m just gonna say it, okay?” She started with a deep breath. True fear filled Aasim in that moment. Was Ruby sick? Did she want to leave him? So many thoughts rang through his head, but still, nothing prepared him for what was actually about to be said. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.” She looked at him then, her blue eyes shining with tears. 

Aasim didn’t exactly know what to feel other than shock. He supposed in hindsight he should have seen it coming. They had both tried to ignore his absolute failure of the pull out method. He hadn’t even tried. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

“Oh, Ruby.” Was all he could really say before he pulled her into his embrace. “I hadn’t even tried to... you know... god this is all my fault.” 

Ruby shook her head. “I won’t exactly begging you to pull out. In the heat of the moment that was what I wanted. It’s both of our faults.” She said as she ran her fingers through her boyfriend’s hair. 

They stayed like that for awhile, just holding each other. They used the time to get their jumbled thoughts together. They needed to think about what they were going to do. What route they were going to take. 

All options were valid, albeit dangerous regarding their current healthcare. Ruby knew that. Aasim knew that. If anything, Aasim would gladly be there for Ruby no matter what. Even if that meant being a father at eighteen. Or just being there for Ruby while she had to do something painful. 

“I don’t think... I don’t think I can get rid of it.” Ruby said, almost shocked by the honesty of it. “But do you think we can do this? Raise a baby?” She asked seriously. 

Aasim took that into consideration for a few moments and then a look of determination appeared on his features. 

“Clementine did and AJ is great. I truly do believe we can do this, Ruby. If this is what you really want.” He added the last part quickly, as to not make any rash assumptions. But the more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t help but want it.

Ruby smiled. She knew Aasim was right. Clementine did an amazing job with AJ. He was strong and growing tall. Maybe they could accomplish that too. 

“This is what I want.” Ruby decided. She placed her hand on her belly and finally, all the anxiety she had left her. Aasim leaned in then and placed his larger hand over hers. 

“I love you, Ruby. So much.” Aasim breathed. She turned to him then, her eyes soft as she looked into his whiskey brown eyes. 

“I love you, too, Darlin’.” She whispered just before pressing her lips against Aasim’s. He kissed back instantly, his hands moving to cradle her face. 

The kiss it self was sweet at first. Slow, tentative. But then Ruby pressed in deeper, scooting them both further against the mattress until she was straddling him. Aasim gasped into the kiss, his hands moving to grip at her waist. 

Ruby was already beginning to feel more comfortable in her ability to turn her boyfriend on, a fact that showed through as she ground against him. He groaned deeply, his hands moving to grip her round bottom. 

Maybe things were moving a little too fast. But they simply couldn’t help it. They needed each other. And so, they helped each other strip, until they were both naked and their clothes a pile against the floor. Ruby was back in his lap, kissing him deeply. She moaned out into the kiss as Aasim gave her ass another hard squeeze. 

She pulled away slightly, her eyes clouded with lust. He was no better as he kissed and sucked at her bare chest. She arched into him, her hands tangling into his thick hair. 

They tried their best to be quiet. The halls were still bustling with activity though it was starting to quiet down exponentially as time passed. It was hard to do that though when Aasim had his fingers inside Ruby, somehow hitting her G-spot every time. He’d gotten lucky as he found the exact way to curve his fingers to have her crying out into his shoulder. 

“I-I feel... weird...” Ruby gasped, and then she gripped hard at his hair, her walls clamping down around him as a flood of liquid rushed down his knuckles. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ruby cried as Aasim moved his fingers into her even faster, fucking her through each wave of her orgasm. He was completely mesmerized by the sight of it. 

Soon enough though, she pulled herself off his fingers and fell against the seats. Ruby was quivering, her body completely wrecked. She laid on her tummy, mumbling incoherently into the pillow. 

Aasim couldn’t help but grin. He wiped his hand on the already soiled seats and let his nails run across the length of her back. He completely adored each curve and every freckle scattered across her skin. He made sure to lean down and kiss her shoulder, his movements comforting and full of love. 

“Jus’ need a minute.” Ruby mumbled into the pillow. Aasim chuckled and kissed her head. 

“Take all the time you need.” Aasim mumbled into her curls. And despite his ever present erection, he meant it. He’d never push Ruby to do anything. He loved her. She was his girlfriend and soon, the mother of his child. The thought filled him with happiness as he showered her body with more quick kisses. 

Ruby started to giggle, “Your beard is ticklin’ me!” She said as she turned her head, her tone more clear than before. Her cheeks were flushed red and lose strands of hair were stuck to her face. Aasim let out a breathy laugh as he moved them behind her ear. 

The look on Ruby’s face shifted then as she bit her lip. He was just about to ask her what the matter was before she got onto all fours. “Maybe you can do it like this?” Ruby asked, her tone shy. 

“Fuck, Baby.” Aasim groaned as he gripped at her plump bottom. It was somewhat cramped thanks to the top bunk, but he made it work. He pressed his cock head at her entrance, proud of himself for finding it on the first try. Aasim eased in slowly, cursing under his breath as her tight walls surrounded his length. 

Ruby let out a high pitch squeak as he pressed in all the way. It felt so much deeper in that position. 

“You okay?” Aasim asked, his tone strained. Ruby moaned in response, her hips moving back and fourth on his cock at a slow pace. It didn’t hurt that much at all, just a stretch. She was much more relaxed thanks to that intense orgasm. It made it easier to move. Ruby could tell Aasim liked it with the way he would curse under his breath and grip at her hips. 

“Holy shit.” Aasim breathed as he watched Ruby move. It felt so good but the pace was almost like a tease. He gripped at her hips and helped her move faster. Their skin slapped together obscenely and then he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He thrusted into her himself, his pace hard, his eyes on her ass as each slap echoed through the room. Ruby moaned loudly into the pillow, her grip tight on the sheets as Aasim fucked into her. 

“You feel so fucking good.” He ground out. She let out a shaky little moan at the praise. She tightened her walls around him purposely and it made him groan out, “I’m gonna come,” 

“Do it, sweetie. Do it inside, please,” Ruby begged, her mind too clouded to care. It wasn’t like it really mattered for the time being. It seemed as though he had the same thought process as he did just that. 

And though it was satisfying, he knew at some point they’d actually have to start practicing the pull out method or something similar. For the night though they both let themselves bask in the afterglow. 


	3. Chapter Three

In the coming weeks there was no room for doubt. If the nausea wasn’t an indicator, it was her constant change in mood. Everyone was worried about her, so the couple finally decided it was time to let the group know. 

It was after dinner and Aasim had gathered everyone around. Violet and Clementine sat nearby, waiting for anyone to make a negative comment. Not that they would. Ruby hoped she knew her friends well enough to know that they wouldn’t be cruel. 

“We have something to tell you guys.” Aasim said as he took his seat next to Ruby. The red head took in a deep breath and placed her hand on her tummy. There was no bump in sight just yet, but it gave her comfort. Everyone’s eyes were on her as she spoke. 

“I’m pregnant.” She said simply. No tears in sight. She had accepted the fact that she was pregnant as soon as she decided to keep it. There was no room for guilt or shame anymore. 

Willy spoke first, “Holy shit!” His gaped tooth grin was huge. AJ was quick to say “Swear!” But then turned his attention back to Ruby. 

“You have a baby in your belly?” AJ asked, his smile warm and eyes curious. Ruby nodded and then everyone was on the couple in seconds, giving them hugs and congratulations. 

Louis gave a wide grin and a thumbs up before pulling them into his own little group hug. 

Their group was happy for them. That was all they could really ask for. Ruby decided to blame it on the hormones as the happiness of it all caused her to shed tears. 

Things moved fast after that. Groups were divided into hunting and fishing while others turned into scavenging for baby needs, mostly led by violet and Clementine. 

It seemed almost fitting that they came back with the crib from the train station. It looked so sad just sitting there, begging to be used to house a baby. After it was cleaned, Aasim and Louis worked to get it set up. They had gotten rid of the other bunk bed and set it in an empty room, giving the couple full range of that side of their room. 

They also decided for an upgrade of their own. They completely dismantled the bunk bed on their side and used both mattresses to make one big bed on the floor. It gave them more room to rest, especially with the way the pregnancy got more and more painful as the months past. 

Sharp pains would shoot down from Ruby’s hips to her legs, leaving her mostly in bed or sitting. She was still determined to contribute however, because no matter how much pain she was in, she patched up anyone that needed to be patched up. Even if that meant just AJ when he accidentally cut his finger while helping Omar with supper. 

“Sorry I’m wasting your time with this, Ruby.” AJ said through a long sigh. She shook her head at that as she gently dapped the small wound with rubbing alcohol. 

“Don’t be sorry, hon. Accidents happen.” She assured him as she wrapped it up in a snug bandage. “You won’t need stitches. Just be careful, okay?” Ruby turned to leave then, but as soon as she stepped down on her right foot, pain shot through her entire leg. 

She used the wall to steady herself, her face scrunched up in pain. AJ was by her side in seconds, his eyes wide with worry. 

“What’s wrong? Is the baby coming? Isn’t it too early?” AJ was full of questions and they didn’t stop until he helped her sit down. Ruby took in a deep breath and shook her head as she placed her palm over her baby bump. 

“Just some nerve pains, sweetie. Nothing to worry about.” Ruby gave him a strained smile as she explained what she learned from a pregnancy book the group found. He nodded his head through it all, eager to soak in as much information as he could. 

When the pain subsided, it was replaced with the joyous feeling of kicking. She giggled to herself as she said, “the baby is kicking. Do you want to feel?” She asked AJ, who looked absolutely ecstatic about the offer. 

He placed his small hand where Ruby’s had been, his smile wide as he felt tiny kicks against his palm. But then the smile faded slightly, suddenly in deep concentration. 

“My mom... the one who had me... Clementine told me she died after giving birth to me. She needed more help than the group they were in could give.” He said this slowly, then near the end he looked up at Ruby, the concentration in his face soon replaced with fiery determination. 

“I promise I won’t let that happen to you, Ruby.” AJ’s free hand wrapped around Ruby’s and the redhead was close to tears. AJ was a passionate boy and she was grateful to call him her friend. 

“Thank you, AJ. I really appreciate that.” 

After that, Ruby taught AJ everything he needed to know about how to patch someone up. It felt good being able to teach someone like Ms. Martin did for her. 

Even Clementine would tag along and learn next to AJ. That in itself comforted Ruby since they all knew that Clementine would be the one helping deliver the baby. 

The young woman had seen the process of birth twice and only one ended with a live baby. The first time was when she was alone with Christa after Omid had died. The labor was set off by the stress of the event. Clementine had to help her deliver a still born baby girl. Ruby could tell the memory of it would forever be with the young woman. 

The second time was with AJ and she had help, specifically her old friend Kenny who did most of the work. That time had been a happier one, until the passing of Rebecca. Clementine was just as determined as AJ to make sure both Ruby and baby were safe and healthy. 

Ruby and Aasim could only hope that would be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sciatica nerve pain is no joke


	4. Chapter Four

It wasn’t long into her third trimester before everyone started to tell Ruby to take her time with things. She was always running around, trying her best to help others, in an attempt to stay helpful. 

“You don’t need to do all this, Ruby.” Omar said one evening when he found her struggling to keep her balance while cleaning. “You probably need to rest.” He suggested carefully. Ruby had been on a short fuse lately what with her hormones and nerve pain. So even if he had a point, he didn’t want to set the shorter woman off. 

Instead though, she just took a deep breath. She figured that she could at least relax for one day. And so, she spent the day outside with AJ and Willy. They were careful with her, didn’t want to play too rough. And when Clementine and Violet got back from fishing, the three women spent the rest of the time gossiping. 

It felt good to have other women around to talk to. This was how it used to be with Sophie and Minnie, too. But then they were gone and all that was left was Brody and Violet but for that whole year everyone was in too much pain to be friends again. And sadly, Brody was gone too. 

However, when Clementine appeared, she became the glue that kept the small group together. Ruby was grateful for that. And she was also grateful for the way she made Violet smile. She deserved someone who made her happy. 

It was those thoughts that made her think about Aasim. He’d been gone almost all day with Louis. Okay, he had been there in the morning. Aasim had kissed her awake, and they made love just like that, the sun barely risen but their bodies were wide awake. 

She blushed at the memory and tried her best to keep her attention on the two women in front of her. They’d been late getting back from fishing. Violet was trying to hide it with her hood, but the dark hickey on her neck was hard not to notice. Ruby let out a soft giggle and the couple didn’t question it, just giggled along with her. 

Ruby felt good. She felt happy. There was nothing that could have indicated that today would be the day she would go into labor. Except for the fact that when Violet helped Ruby off of the ground, liquid gushed from between her legs through her long dress and onto the grass. 

“Oh shit.” Violet said, her wide blue eyes darting to Clementine. The dark haired woman met her eyes, a look of understanding in them as she said, “her water broke.” 

Things were in a rush after that. All the good feelings she had were long gone and replaced with nothing but pain. The only thing she could really think about were Aasim and where he was and why he wasn’t home yet. She needed him there to hold her hand and he wasn’t and she could help but cry. 

“Sh, sh, it’s okay.” Clementine cooed. They had her laid out on the bed in the nurse’s office. They’d cleaned it weeks ago, preparing for this moment. Ruby just didn’t expect it’d be so soon. 

“He’ll be here soon, Ruby. Omar and Willy are out there right now to get them.” Clementine assured her, then turned her attention to AJ. “We need a bowl full of water and towels.” 

“I’ll go help him.” Violet said and then her and AJ were out the door, leaving her alone with Clementine as the young woman helped get her get situated. 

“I need you to take in fast, short breaths. Like this,” Clementine demonstrated the correct way tho breathe through it and Ruby did exactly as she was told, hoping Aasim would get there as soon as possible. 

~*~ 

Omar was out of breath by the time he reached Louis and Aasim. The two boys were setting up new rabbit traps, that was the reason they were taking so long. Willy spoke first, his words in a jumble but Aasim knew exactly what he was saying. 

Ruby is having the baby right now and we gotta go!” Willy burst and Omar just pointed at the path behind them and let out a breathy, “what he said. Let’s go.” 

Aasim felt true panic as he rushed to get the tied up game over his shoulder, Louis following close behind as they ran. He needed to be beside Ruby through this. And not only that, he was scared. So scared. 

About something happening to the baby, something happening to Ruby. Scared about being a father. So many feelings were swirling around inside him as they finally made it to the gate. Aasim pushed past them all, dropping the rabbits on to to the table for the others to worry about. 

He could hear Ruby screaming as soon as those double doors opened and his feet moved quickly to sound of it. He burst through the door and the first thing he could see was Clementine between her legs, urging Ruby to breathe and when to push. AJ was close beside her, ready to help whenever she needed him. 

“Aasim!” Ruby cried out. He went to her instantly and made sure to grab her hand. “I’m scared.” She admitted in a shaky whisper. Aasim gave a small smile as he wiped the sweat from her brow. 

“I’m scared too, Ruby. But it’ll be okay. Our baby is going to be perfect.” And just as Aasim let that out, AJ spoke out in pure shock. 

“I see the head, Clem. Wow that’s a lot of hair.” AJ’s words caused Aasim to let out a chuckle. But then Ruby’s grip on him tightened, and that’s when he knew she was pushing again. 

“Almost there, Ruby.” Clementine assured them, but her eyes never left the crowning baby’s head. “That’s it, just a few more pushes,” But Ruby felt like she was being split in half. It felt like it was taking hours. And hell, maybe it was. She wasn’t sure. All she knew was that pain was shooting through her entire body, and it didn’t stop, even when the crying baby and placenta were finally out. 

“It’s a boy!” AJ cheered. Clementine smiled down at Ruby but just as she was about to hand the baby to Aasim, it faded. 

“Take him and clean him, AJ. I know you can.” Clementine said and the boy gave her a determined nod as he gently took the baby from her arms. 

“What’s going on, Clementine?” Aasim asked, trying his best to keep his voice calm. All he wanted was to hold his son, but Clementine was fast with giving him to AJ. Was something wrong with Ruby? He looked down at his girlfriend and she was still there, writhing in pain even though the baby was already out. 

“There’s another.” Clementine started, “and the cord is around it’s neck.” She said, her hands working fast to remove it. Ruby was crying, sobbing out over and over again about where her baby was and was the other gonna be okay. 

All Aasim could feel was numb as he watched Clementine hold the baby in her arms, trying her best to get it to cry. To make it take in that first breath. 

It felt like ages, but eventually, that baby’s cry filled the entire room. relief filled everyone, even AJ as he just finished wrapping up the boy in a warm blanket. 

“She’s a girl.” Clementine said as she looked up at the couple. She couldn’t help it, she started to tear up. Though she knew well enough not to get her hopes too high just yet. She had to finish taking care of Ruby first. 

AJ handed Aasim his son and went to work cleaning the girl. He looked his son over, his eyes watery at the full patch of black hair. He was so beautiful. 

“How is he?” Ruby asked, her tired eyes glancing up at Aasim. He smiled down at her as he crouched down low enough to show her his face. 

“He’s perfect,” Ruby sighed happily. “Where’s my girl?” She inquired sleepily. Clementine had just got done delivering the second placenta and went in to stitch up the slight tear as best as she could. Clementine couldn’t help it anymore as happy tears pooled in her eyes. Because despite the fact that Ruby tore, she was alive. And so were her babies. 

“She’s right here, Ruby.” AJ said as he gently placed her against the young woman’s chest. She had just as much hair as her brother. Beautiful, dark curls. 

“Can’t believe there were two of you the whole time.” Ruby cooed as she brushed her thumb across her cheek. After awhile, Ruby forced herself to sit up so she could take both in her arms. Her babies were hungry. 

It took a few tries, but both babies latched on perfectly. And as Ruby was feeding them, Clementine and AJ cleaned up the mess and got Ruby prepared to have their friends come in. They were all crowding outside the door, had been for hours, and couldn’t wait to see the new additions to their group. 

“Are you ready?” Clementine asked the couple as she neared the door. They looked at each other then, their smile wide as they nodded. 

As soon as the door opened, the boys and Violet came busting in. Louis had no other way to describe his feelings other than tears and a shaky smile. And of course, a big hug. 

“There were two?!” Willy shouted, his eyes wide. “That’s awesome.” He added, his grin just as bright. 

“Have you thought of names?” Omar asked. That was the moment Ruby looked up at them all sheepishly. She’d thought of a couple, but had been scared to bring the suggestions up. 

“Well, for the boy I thought... Well, I wanted to name him after Tennessee.” Her blue eyes fell to AJ then, biting her lip as she awaited whatever reaction the boy was going to have. 

AJ gave them all a sad smile. “I think he’d like that, Ruby.” After that, it was decided. Their baby boy was going to be named Tennessee, Ten for short. 

“And for the girl...” Her eyes trailed up to Aasim then, his eyes full of understanding as they both said, “Brody.” 

“I think she’d like that, too, Ruby. I really do.” Violet gave with a watery smile. She took Clementine’s hand then and the curly haired woman shifted closer as they watched the family with gleeful stares. The babies were gently passed around, and in an instant, everyone fell in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and decided to write this story since I hadn’t seen much work about these two. However, what I didn’t account for were the people on fake accounts to make hate comments lmao. If you’re here til the end, I hope you somehow enjoyed this little story.


End file.
